Arrival of the Fittest
Arrival of the Fittest '''is the ninth episode of SBFW Campsite, and the ninth episode in season one. Transcript (Episode begins with Matchy staring at a puddle) Matchy: (chanting) It doesn’t count as a fourth wall break if I only say, “it’s been a while.” It doesn’t count as a fourth wall break if I only say, “it’s been a while.” (Jasbre walks up) Jasbre: Oh hey Matchy, what are you doing? Matchy: (straining) trying not to break the fourth wall. Jasbre: The what? Matchy: You know, the fourth wall. We don’t exist and aren't supposed to know that. Jasbre: How much of Dan’s weed have you been smoking?! Matchy: None! Jasbre: Alrightttttt. Well we’re getting new campers today. Matchy: Mmk. Who are they? Jasbre: Well according to this list we have a Joey, a SwedishWalrus, a Peyton, a CartoonGuy, and a Floating Coin. Matchy: (laughing) Floating Coin? Such a stupid name! (Cut to a bus showing up with new campers, and all of the old campers waiting at the bus stop) Polar: Hey bus driver can I get on this bus to go back home? ' Bus Driver: Sure kid. Everyone: WAIT WHAT?! (Polar gets on as Joey, SwedishWalrus, Peyton, CartoonGuy, and Floating Coin get off the bus) Joey: Hey everyone! Purps: Yes. Crazy: I like him already. Joey: Oh neat! Granite: Hey what’s up Joey, we can be friends. ' ' Joey: EVERYONE LOVES ME! (The bus drives away)' ' SwedishWalrus: Why hello everyone. Jasbre: Yo man what’s up. Peyton: Guys I made a new camp logo while I was on the bus. (Shows logo)' ' Matchy: Ooh that looks cool! Purps: I agree. Pretty noice. CartoonGuy: Hey everyone what’s going down? Purps: Yes. Floating Coin: HoWdY hEy NeW pAlS! (Everyone laughs)' ' Cici: You wound so stupid, sorry. ' ' Floating Coin: oH. WiLl aNyBo- Alright I’m going to stop talking like this. ' ' Purps: Yeah that’s a great idea. Rocky: Wait where am I? SBCA: Wait where am I? Purps: Guys shut up everyone’s here.' ' Rocky: But how? And who’s this nerd? Floating Coin: Howdy! I’m Floating Coin! Jasbre: Oh, okay. Travis: Sounds like a nerd. Jasbre: Didn’t I tell you to stop coming here? (Travis vanishes into thin air) Crazy: Hey Floating Coin, is that your actual name? Cici: No, because I’m the real Floating Coin! Floating Coin: Guys why are you being so rude?' ''' Cici: I like easy targets. Lock: Hey me too! Jasbre: Guys, we should give him a chance! (Floating Coin spills water on his crotch) Floating Coin: Aw jeez aw man! Jasbre: Never mind. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! (Floating Coin goes to his cabin) Floating Coin: They all hate me so much and I hate it! (Floating Coin gets upset) Floating Coin: Why do they always have to bully me? (Cut to a party at Jasbre’s cabin) Jasbre: YEAHHHH, NEW USERS LETS GO HYPE HYPE HYPE! Bot: Hey Joey, want some drugs? (Joey back away from Bot) Bot: Hey Swedish guy, want some drugs? (SwedishWalrus backs away from Bot) Bot: GODDAMMIT! (Floating Coin arrives) Floating Coin: Oh hey, you guys were having a party for the new users without me? Jasbre: Ummmmmm, PURPLE EXPLAIN! Purps: Well that’s not the whole story you see, ummm Floating Coin: I can’t believe you guys! Purps: Sorry, I kind of didn’t know who you were. Floating Coin: THIS MAKES ME SO MAD! (Floating Coin shoots lasers out of his eyes, they hit Matchy) Matchy: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Floating Coin: Oh sorry, I lost my temper. Um, I’m just going to go back to my cabin and cry into my pillow. (Floating Coin runs out) Dan: Ha what a loser. Purps: Guys, we drove away a new camper by being rude. Shouldn’t we make it up to him and ask him to give us a second chance? Bot: Purple nobody cares about your moral bullshit, let’s just party! Crazy: o Lock: or? Crazy: I hate your face. (Cut to Floating Coin) Floating Coin: I can’t believe them! Having a party without me? HOW DARE THEY! (Floating Coin shoots laser again) Floating Coin: Wait whenever I get pissed, I seem to get stronger and get heat vision. Maybe I could use this to destroy the camp! (FD shows up outside of Floating Coin’s window) FD: Nah sorry bro, I tried that five episodes ago and failed. Floating Coin: Crap. I’m just going to ask if we can have a meeting and then announce I’m leaving. (Floating Coin goes to Jasbre’s cabin) Jasbre: What do YOU want? Floating Coin: To call a meeting? Jasbre: No. Go away. (Floating Coin walks off of camp grounds, never to be seen again; two days later, Bot is watching the news and a missing persons report comes up for Floating Coin) Bot: Oh fu- (Episode ends) Trivia * This was the first episode in 2019 ** This was the first episode after a 10 month long hiatus after the previous episode * This was the first episode written entirely by Purple133 ** This was also the first episode to use title cards made by him Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133 Category:SBFW Campsite